No soy yo el culpable ¿O sí?
by Lunanoe
Summary: Cuando Jane se presenta en su despacho, Lisbon se pone en lo peor. Pero, ¿y si por esta vez la culpa no es de Jane? ¿O tendrá razón Lisbon?


Este fue el relato con el que participé en el Challenguer One Shot del foro The Mentalist y en el que tan bien me lo pasé.

* * *

Cuello cisne. Cuello cisne. ¿Cómo diablos podía saber Jane que los cuellos cisne despertaban mis deseos más humanos? Jamás habíamos hablado sobre temas tan íntimos ni mucho menos había dado señales que le dieran argumentos para sostener dicha afirmación.

Pero llevaba razón y me asustaba un poco. ¿Cómo podía saber tantas cosas de mí que jamás le había contado?

Quizás sonara algo extraño pero Jane había dado en el clavo respecto a mis preferencias. Normalmente la gente se siente atraída por algo físico pero en mi caso no era así: ver a un hombre con una camisa en cuello cisne me parecía lo más sensual del mundo. Lo veía como si estuviera ocultando algo al no querer dejar relucir el cuello y aquello me resultaba muy erótico.

¡Basta ya! En esos momentos debería estar más concentrada en el papeleo que en mis fantasías sexuales.

Aparté esos pensamientos por el momento y centré mis cinco sentidos en plasmar en el informe la investigación sobre el caso que acabábamos de cerrar y de los pocos en los que Jane se había confundido.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que acabar cualquier pensamiento nombrando a Jane? ¿Es que iba a darme guerra hasta cuando no estuviera?

Además de mis gustos íntimos, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la primera vez que entramos a la emisora de la radio, más concretamente las palabras que Jane le había diriguido a la secretaria que nos había tomado por una pareja que buscaba en el Doctor Amor la manera de volver a recuperar la pasión.

_-Oh no, no somos pareja._

_-Por el momento solo es un amor platónico._

Sabía que lo decía de broma pero era tan sumamente idiota que no podía evitar que mi corazón latiera desbocado cada vez que recordaba esa frase. Parecía una quinceañera emocionada porque el capitán del equipo de fútbol la había mirado.

Unos pasos interrumpieron mis pensamientos. No necesité mucho tiempo para reconocer esas zancadas.

Nombra al diablo y...

-Hola Lisbon -saludó Jane mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas de mi escritorio.

-Ponte cómodo, Jane. ¿Estás muy cansado después de toda la tarde tirado en el sofá?

-No podía esperar a contártelo, Lisbon y es mejor que lo sepas ya para que no te dé un ataque de histeria.

Enseguida le responsabilicé a él de mi hipotético ataque de histeria.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora, Jane? ¿Por qué no simplificas y me dices a quién tengo que pedirle perdón?

Vale que Jane resolviera muchos casos pero desde que entró en el CBI más de un compañero había dejado de dirigirme la palabra y no había caso alguno en la que no recibiera una queja por su modo de actuar. Maldito Jane: se metía en mis pensamientos y me cargaba de trabajo.

-Por una vez el culpable no soy yo. No grites, ¿sí? Pero Van Pelt y Rigsby vuelven a estar juntos.

Arqueé la ceja ante su confesión. ¿Y esa era la gran noticia?

-No me digas, Jane. No me había dado ni cuenta después de su entrevista en la radio -repliqué de manera irónica.

-Entonces, ¿no te vas a enfadar ni a sofocar?

-¿Por qué? ¡Ni que fuera una histérica!

-No es eso pero como te pones tan quisquillosa con las reglas creí que no iba a sentarte demasiado bien como jefa. ¿Cómo es que has cambiado de actitud con respecto a la última vez?

-No soy quien para entrometerme en la vida privada de mi equipo y, además, no seré yo quien les lleve a romper de nuevo por cumplir las reglas. Hablaré con ellos si las cosas empiezan a notarse demasiado pero no es necesario que esto salga de aquí.

-Vaya Lisbon, no creí que te lo tomarías así. Te subestimo demasiado.

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme o me dejarás seguir con el papeleo?

-Una última pregunta.

Miedo me daba. Las preguntas de Jane eran las típicas que solían dejarte con poco para responder.

-Si se diera la situación, ¿mantendrías una relación con alguien del trabajo?

En ese momento, dejé de tener estómago. Se había transformado en un nudo imposible de desatar. Ya decía yo que no me gustaba que Jane me hiciera preguntas. Casi podía sentir el rojo alojándose en mis mejillas.

-¿Por...por qué preguntas eso?

-Es simple curiosidad.

-Pues...no sé, dependería de la persona y de si realmente nuestra relación fuera en serio. ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-No. ¿Me dejas hacerte otra pregunta?

-¡No!

-¿No me notas nada extraño?

Lo miré detenidamente y, en un primer momento, no noté nada extraño. Entonces, reparé en que llevaba una chaqueta y una bufanda que tapaba su cuello. Aquello no sería extraño si fuera invierno pero la temperatura era más bien cálida.

-¿Qué haces así de abrigado? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Antes de responderte, quisiera que me contestaras a otra pregunta.

-Estás muy curioso esta noche.

-El caso me ha hecho reflexionar.

-No veo de qué.

-Del amor en general. Verás, la conversación de Rigsby y Van Pelt me ha hecho plantearme si realmente algún día sentiré la necesidad de ir a un programucho para que unos cuantos oyentes se enteren de mis miserias amorosas. Nunca lo haría pero al escucharles me han dado cierta envidia. Son libres para estar juntos. Ojalá lo fuera yo también.

-Perdóname Jane, pero no estoy entendiéndote. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que si algún día decidiera ir a contarle mis penas al doctor Amor sería...

La melodía de mi teléfono le hizo cortar sus palabras. Maldije al estúpido cacharro. ¿No tenía otro momento para sonar?

-¿Sí? -contesté un poco malhumorada. Era una telefonista que intentaba venderme un seguro. Aquello me cabreó mucho más. -No me interesa su seguro y como vuelva a llamarme...mejor me callo. Ojalá no venda ni un seguro -colgé.

-Vaya, menudo carácter. ¿Qué te ha hecho esa mujer?

-No me gustan las llamadas de ventas. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Jane me sonrió tiernamente y se puso en pie. No, no podía irse y dejarme con la intriga.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Que descanses, Lisbon. Hasta mañana.

-Pero...¡Patrick, no puedes dejarme así!

-¿Cómo?

-Pues...-me chupé el labio para intentar bajar mi curiosidad pero no pude. Necesitaba que me dijera de quién estaba enamorado para sacarle mil defectos a esa intrusa-. Quiero saber quién es esa mujer.

-La conoces.

-¿Y por qué no me dices quién es?

-No lo entenderías.

-Estoy curada de espanto. ¿No confías en mí?

-Claro que sí. Ese es el problema.

Suspiró derrotado pero enseguida recuperó su sonrisa. Con algo de asombro por mi parte, se quitó la chaqueta y la bufanda.

Iba a matarlo. Llevaba un jersey cuello cisne. ¡No, era odiable, en serio! Casi podía sentir el calor recorrer mi espalda. Este se intesificó cuando Jane se acercó a mi oreja y me susurró:

-Mi perdición eres tú.

Me quedé tan clavada en el suelo que apenas fui consciente de su marcha.

Entonces esa mujer...

-¡Patrick, espera!

Empecé a correr hacia el ático. No me había equivocado: al final de todo, la culpa siempre era de Patrick Jane.


End file.
